1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing enhanced adsorption and more particularly to methods for providing enhanced adsorption via high surface area and mass transfer rates.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Current superadsorbent materials do not provide adequate adsorption of polar compounds, including alcohols, amines, and hydrocarbons containing carboxyl groups. Each of these groups represents a portion of chemicals listed as chemical warfare agents, toxic industrial compounds, toxic industrial materials, and other harmful volatile organic compounds.
The combined act of sampling the air in an environment and subsequently detecting the adsorbed samples is defined as consequence management. The current methods of performing this function do not have any solution that can adsorb a wide variety of polar compounds and/or volatile organic compounds and rapidly desorb those compounds with fidelity and accuracy.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved method for providing enhanced adsorption during air sampling.